Baldi
Baldi is the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. He is a poorly modeled humanoid figure with long skinny fingers, large, red lips and a bald head except for what seems to be a single hair on his head. Baldi is the teacher of the school, giving the Player math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. After the player answers the math problems correctly (or incorrectly), the notebook disappears, storing it into the counter from how many notebooks the player obtained, seen on the top left on the heads-up display. Intro At the start of the game, the character "Baldi" greets the player with a poorly-animated wave, probably to reinforce that the game is supposed to portray a cheap 1990's edutainment game, and welcomes them to the schoolhouse, which later in the game is referred to "Here School". The player is in a T shaped room with locked yellow doors at every end, which will unlock after the player gets two notebooks. There are also two blue doors leading to classrooms with notebooks. When the player gets the first and second (If they got the first notebook's questions correct) notebook, Baldi will appear in the You Can Think! Pad™. The player is then tasked with solving the math problems while Baldi happily explains how to use the tablet, and then reading out the question to the player, complimenting them when they get the answer right. If the player completes the first notebook without getting any problems wrong, Baldi will reward the player with a shiny Quarter that can be used later in the game to activate the Noise Phone or to obtain a BSoda from any BSoda Machine. In the second notebook, the last problem will be a jumble of numbers. There is no correct answer to that problem since the game is hardcoded to be impossible. When the player gets the problem wrong, Baldi will have an annoyed face and then begin chasing the player with his ruler. (He will still chase the player if they are to get any solvable questions wrong.) Mechanics Baldi is the main and primary threat in the Schoolhouse. After the player gets their first problem wrong, Baldi begins looking for and chasing the player, identifying their location by their movements and sounds. He hits his hand with a ruler, making spanking sounds that can be heard when nearby. He doesn't move normally like the other characters, he only moves towards the player's direction every time he makes the ruler spanking sound. Baldi will always take the closest path to reach the player whenever possible. When Baldi catches the player, the player's view will be instantly shifted to Baldi's face, which he will then emit a loud static noise. The screen will then go black and then present the player with a random object in the middle of the screen, such as a pair of scissors, a telescope, a glasses case, a small mechanical item or a blue fidget spinner. Afterwards, the player will be kicked back to the main menu and no progress is saved. Rarely, a small, orange rectangle with the number "99" half-cropped-away will appear instead, which will then make a strange, mechanical sound and crash the game. Since getting caught by Baldi is the only "game over" state, all other threats in the school act as secondary obstacles for the player whose purpose is to hinder (or with strategy, help) their movement so that Baldi can catch up. It is possible for Baldi to lose the player if he gets distracted by noises or gets too far from the player. If the player opens an audible door, however, Baldi will follow that noise and eventually get back on track with chasing the player. This mechanic is hinted in the player's You Can Think! Pad™ with the words "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN" after they finish a set of problems. Every time the player gets a problem wrong, Baldi gets "angrier", and the intervals between Baldi's ruler spanks become shorter, meaning Baldi will begin moving faster. This mechanic is, again, hinted in the player's You Can Think! Pad™ with the words "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG" after they finish a set of problems. Except for the first notebook problem set, the final problem of all the notebook problem sets will be an unsolvable problem made of jumbled numbers, thus meaning every notebook the player collects will always make Baldi faster. If you get the solvable answers wrong, this angers Baldi as well, which could potentially make him very fast at the start. After collecting all 7 notebooks, Baldi will be at a high speed, even if the player has solved every solvable problem. If you only got the last answers of the 2nd-7th notebooks wrong, Baldi will be almost as fast as the players sprint speed, so players must watch their stamina carefully as running out of stamina at this point will give Baldi a big chance to catch the player. Upon getting all 7 notebooks the player has to be fast. By now, Baldi moves at immense speed. A line of dialogue will play from Baldi, saying: "Congratulations! You found all 7 notebooks! Now, all you need to do is: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAAAAAAN!! Hehehehhh!". Once the player reaches an Exit, the school turns bright red, while a loud, escalating static sound plays. The exit in which the player triggers disappears and turns into a wall with a distorted image on it. After reaching three exits (all turning into walls) the fourth and final exit that the player reaches will end the game. A version of the menu screen with no buttons will appear, congratulating the player. It should be noted that when trying to get all problems wrong in a run, upon getting 4 notebooks wrong, (12 questions) Baldi begins to rapidly move toward the player, taking no breaks from slapping his ruler. The slapping noise turns distorted and glitched due to the mass amounts of slap sounds. It is most likely impossible to complete the run after this event. Tips Keep your pace and keep on moving. Avoid any other characters that can give Baldi the chance to catch you like Playtime and the Principal of the Thing and only stop if you need a moment or need to regain stamina. Avoid dead ends as much as possible as well as Baldi can easily catch the player in that state. Use your stamina. Baldi may be slow at first, but after a few notebooks are collected he will eventually become as fast or faster than your walk speed, so remember to stop moving for a few brief seconds occasionally to regain stamina when you're out of sight of Baldi and save some Energy Flavored Zesty Bars for when you've collected all the notebooks so you can keep away from Baldi, who at this point will be really fast. Also take note that when you collect a notebook, your stamina is instantly refilled. This can be helpful when you're on the run from Baldi or you simply don't have the time to sit still. Solve all solvable problems correctly. Remember, every problem solved wrong will make Baldi faster, and the last problem in the notebooks may be unsolvable but the other two are, be sure to answer those correctly as just putting anything in those problems will eventually make Baldi faster than your sprint speed. Baldi has a tendency to forget he was even chasing the player if there is a loud audible noise playing in the school. If the player uses the Noise Phone (the noise phone is better than the tape recorder) or inserts the tape in the Tape Player, it will begin making a high-pitched distorted noise, distracting and attracting Baldi to the noise source thus leading Baldi away from the player, giving the player time to either sit to regain stamina or be free to lose Baldi or collect a notebook. The sounds from the machines will not work if the player has used the noise distraction while Baldi has sight of the player, because Baldi will simply still chase the player. Be prepared after getting the last notebook. Baldi will become a hassle at the final part of the game as he is pretty fast and will not lose the player so easily this time. Save items like the Energy Flavored Zesty Bar or BSoda to slow him down and give you breathing space to find the exit and just keep on moving. Also be aware that Arts and Crafters are active in this part and will send you and Baldi back to the beginning point if it catches you so keep away from it at all times. When you open the door, Baldi will come to the sound, meaning that you can dodge him by opening a door and going elsewhere. Save speed increasing items for when all 7 notebooks are collected. You need to be fast to beat the red screen. It's a Bully will become a bigger problem if he is blocking a doorway during this phase and will take a random item when encountered. Try finding another way around him. Quotes * "Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, that's me!" (when the player first opens the game) * "Oh hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse." (when the player starts the game) * "You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can use these doors." * "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: Math!" * "Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special!" * "Just type the correct answer into the empty box!" * "Press the 'Enter' key on your keyboard when you think you have the right answer!" * "Problem 1." * "Problem 2." * "Problem 3." * "0. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9." * "÷. +. -. ×. =." (The "Divided by" symbol is unused for regular problems) * "Ah-ha! You've got it!" * "Great job!" * "That's right!" * "Good one." * "You're doing fantastic!" * "I can't believe it; you're incredible!" * "You did great! Come here and get your prize!" * "A shiny quarter!" * "Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up!" * "Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know." * "Congratulations!, you've found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is... '''GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!!! '''Heh-Heh Hehhh!" **Static noise* (when Baldi catches the player) * "Static plus Static times Static equals...?” Sounds Gallery Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the math game. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when you get a problem wrong. Baldi.png|Baldi standing idle. Wave.gif|Baldi waving at the Player at the start of the game. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi smacking his ruler when attacking. Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. 71DA2B40-09D1-404B-8321-F4393980B7D3.jpeg|Baldi on the title screen. Baldiscreen.png|Ditto, but with "and don't forget fun!" Trivia * Baldi is to be the only real staff in the school besides Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and might have an obsession with it. It's also worth noting that despite PotT being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse rather than PotT's Schoolhouse. * Baldi is one of two characters that are models, the other being It's a Bully. * Baldi has very similar movement such as the SCP-173 from the SCP Containment Breach video-game, as well of the Specimen 6 from the Spooky's House of Jumpscares. All three of the characters have the exact same method of trying to kill the player. * Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a poorly-drawn comic he made called "Baldimore" https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/996471628895793153. * If the player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from you, he will immediately know where you are (even if you are using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorientating item), and he will catch you in about 3 to 5 seconds. * Originally Baldi was married, but even Mystman12 is not sure if it can be considered canon.https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/999000224902320133. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has the misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as 'increible' instead. This is most likely an unintentional mistake. * Originally Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green shirt.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/998730991979106304 * Baldi is, along with Arts and Crafters and It's a Bully, one of the few evil characters of the game. Bugs * There is an occasional glitch where Baldi can trap you in a corner of a classroom where he can't catch you. However, when the player moves a single step, Baldi will catch you instantly and the game would take you back to the start. ** You can avoid getting a game over no matter how close he gets to you by looking down at the corner of the room. (May not always work, but most of the time it should go well.) Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Evil